Gubamon
One of the Pure-breed Vampires that worship Hihiryushukaka, the Evil God of Joyful Life; and one of the three leaders of his faction. Appearance His appearance is that of an old man who looks like a withered tree, featuring large, staring eyes and an abundant beard. Gubamon was mentioned to be a "bulging-eyed old man" when he still worshiped Vida.Chapter 195 Personality His personality is as eccentric as his appearance; he shows little interest in things outside of his own hobbies. Because of this, the management of his subordinates is sloppy and this is one of the reasons the Dhampir Vandalieu was able to survive. Summary He was originally a human who worshipped Vida, but was turned into a Pure-breed Vampire by the Vampires’ True Ancestor. He is one of the Pure-breed Vampires who changed sides and began worshipping one of the remnants of the Demon King’s army, Hihiryushukaka, the Evil God of Joyful Life, after Vida was defeated in the war between her and Alda a hundred thousand years ago. He is the one who turned Vandalieu’s father, Valen, into a Subordinate Vampire, and used him as a convenient spy who could move around during the day. However, again due to the poor management of his subordinates, not only did he not notice the relationship between Valen and Darcia until they eloped, but he told the other subordinates who tried to warn him ‘not to interfere with his hobby’ and killed them with his bare hands without listening to them. However, since he is completely indifferent towards his subordinates as long as they do not interfere with his hobby, those in his faction had the highest survival rate… until recently. The hobby of his lifetime is to turn the corpses of heroes into Undead and collect them; he has stolen the corpses of some of Talosheim’s heroes, the Saint of Healing Jeena and the Tiny Genius Zandia, and turned them into Undead. He is also thinking of turning Vandalieu into an Undead once he is killed. As the cooperative system between the Pure-breed Vampires who worshipped Hihiryushukaka, the Evil God of Joyful Life, began to crumble. Powers and Abilities He was a master of space-attribute magic, and possessed the Demon Eyes of Destruction, which directly attacked those in his line of sight. In addition, he possessed the Demon King’s carapace, which granted him the greatest defense among the three Pure-breed Vampires when activated. He was not weak by any means, but all of the actions he chose to take ended up tightening a noose around his own neck, and he was defeated by Vandalieu. However, he is one of the few individuals who successfully dealt damage to Vandalieu. He didn’t cause as much damage as Bugogan, who cut through over half of Vandalieu’s torso in the first volume, but it can be said that he put up more of a fight than Kanata, who could not even cause Vandalieu a single scratch. Trivia Category:Characters References Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Pure-breed Vampires Category:Vida's Progeny Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Soul Broken Category:Former Humans